Be Safe, Hermione
by stradmore
Summary: The war is going on and the Dark Lord has something planned. Someone has tipped off this bit of information to one Order member and that doesn't seem to be the only thing they shared. DHr oneshot [check out sequel: Be safe, Draco]


**A/N: **Hey, have a good time reading this, it's kind of my sad version of what happened during the war. Anyway, read and review!

The war between the two worlds has started. Blood was dropping to the ground freely. Both Death Eaters and Order members drop dead like flies. No one could tell which side was about to win. Both sides were very powerful and they knew they would never give up. The fear of death and the hope of life was in the air as each Order member fought against a Death Eater.

Hermione was one of these Order members. She battled evil like all the others.

Draco was one of these Death Eaters. He battled good like all the others.

Hermione took a minute to breathe and take a rest behind a tree after killing yet another Death Eater. Blood was dripping from the side of her forehead to the side of her cheek as she had been slashed with a knife by one of the Death Eaters who had lost his wand and pulled it out of this robes with Hermione off guard. She held her hand up to her heart and felt it beating so fast from exhaustion. She looked down on her other hand and saw blood all over it. She didn't mind it at all. She wondered if Harry and Ron were still alive and if Harry had killed Voldemort yet.

She started breathing normally now when a bloody hand like hers had covered her mouth which made her back hit the tree pretty hard. The man took her arms with one hand and put them behind her back. She started screaming into his hand after realizing that it was--of course-- a Death Eater as he was wearing the dark cloaks with the hood over his head. He finally let her go after she tried kicking his leg behind her.

She pulled her wand out of her robes and directly pointed at him. "You shouldn't have done that."

He just laughed. She couldn't see his face since the hood overshadowed it. "Don't point that thing at me,_ Granger_."

She knew that voice. It was all too familiar. But she hesitated to look. He was still a Death Eater. And all Death Eaters should die for their loyalty to the Dark Lord. "Show yourself! My satisfaction to your death will be all too glorious if I knew who you were." she said surely.

He laughed and pulled down the hood which immediately showed his identity.

"_Malfoy_?" she said not expecting it to be him.

"You seem to be surprised, Granger." he said with a smirk. "You--of all people--should know that I have moved to the side of the Dark Lord."

"My acquaintance to you, Malfoy, will not affect my decision to murder you. You know that." she said still pointing at him with her wand.

"Acquaintance? Really, Granger. We've known each other for years! And you still call our relationship an _acquaintance?_" he said taking a few steps toward her as she took a few steps back away from him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said frustratingly, "Let's just get this over with so we may be one step closer to winning over Voldemort."

He took more steps toward her as she steped back away too. "You should really--"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" a flash of green light went toward Hermione from behind her.

Out of instinct, Malfoy had grabbed her and brought her to the ground. The spell had missed her by a long shot. The Death Eater, the one who tried to kill Hermione, had run off to the woods. Both of them were on the ground, Hermione leaning onto Malfoy's muscular chest. She quickly got to her feet as he did too.

He brushed off dust on his cloak as Hermione, before him, was looking at him with confusion.

"You--You-- saved my life." she stammered.

He looked up to see her big brown eyes looking at him. "It came out of instinct."

"You shouldn't have done that. That Death Eater behind me should have successfully murdered one more Order member. Me."

"Don't worry. You'll be murdered sooner or later. Just not now." he said and smirked.

"Why? Why did you do that?" she looked into his deep grey orbs for eyes.

"As I said, you just can't die now." he said immediately.

"Why can't I? Won't it be better for me to die already?" she said breathing deeply from the rush of the thought of being killed.

"No. You can't. You have to bring your side away from here." he said firmly.

"What? What are you talking about?" she said as he looked down to his shoes.

"My father. He--and the other Death Eaters-- planned a surprise attack. The Order members are weak now as it is. They can't stand a chance against them." he said not sounding like his usual mocking tone.

"Why, why are you telling me all this? How can I trust you?" she said still looking up to him who still turned away from her gaze.

"Please just believe me. You must leave from here." he said finding her eyes looking into his.

"This is a trap, isn't it?! A trap to make us surrender!" she said accusingly.

"No! It isn't!" Malfoy said to her, "Please! Just leave! It'll be better that way! The rest of you won't be killed."

"I can't trust you, Malfoy." she said looking at him knowingly. "You have turned to the Dark Lord. As I thought you would not follow the footsteps of your father."

"I didn't have a choice." he said softly. "You don't know how it's been for me, Granger."

"Really, Malfoy. Fame, riches, you've got everything other than a heart." she said as she knew it would hurt him badly.

"You don't know that. I was forced to the Dark side." he said weakly. "By my father."

"That doesn't change anything, Malfoy. You still have betrayed us."

"Just take my word for this: Leave. Go far away from here." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

There was something in his eyes that made Hermione trust him. Something there that made her believe him. Hopefully, that was enough to change her mind. And it did.

"Fine, Malfoy. I'll tell the others to go. But what about you?" she said as she looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. Just go. Be safe." he said looking down.

"Okay, then." she started to leave by taking a few steps back. She had just realized now that there was a very tight space between them. A few inches of space in fact. She turned around to look for the others when she stopped. She quickly turned her heel and ran towards Malfoy.

His head was still down as she rushed to him. He looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

She stopped just a couple inches from his face. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" he said curiously.

"For saving many lives. And," her face was just a few centimeters away from his. "for saving mine."

She backed away as Malfoy stood there without a word. She turned around as his hand grabbed her arm which made her turn back to him. She did and started to say, "What--"

Malfoy had quickly leaned in to kiss her as to she did not object. They shared a sweet passionate kiss, a goodbye kiss no doubt. It was an end to all kisses. Suddenly everything between them seemed to have stopped. They felt like there wasn't any other care in the world.

She put her arms around his neck as he held her tightly at the waist. Their kiss might have lasted forever though that's what they wanted it to be. But it had ended as they pulled apart still in each others' arms.

She smiled as he smirked.

"Be safe" he said softly looking into her dark brown eyes.

Her smile disappered as she knew he could not come with her to a place far away from all the blood and hatred in the air. Hermione pulled her arms back down and took Draco's hand. "Promise me something" she said as she felt his soft hands.

He let go of her waist as he tilted her head up to look at him. "Anything."

She looked away from his eyes as tears were flowing down from her face. "Promise me," she shook his hand, "that you'll be safe too."

She had taken the chance to look up at him still in tears. "And promise me that I'll still see you after this."

"You will." he said surely. She had slumped her head back down as her tears fell freely. "But now, you have got to go. Leave this place. It's not safe here." He tilted her head up again as she still cried. "Go on."

She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek and turned around to find others. Draco had just stood there watching her go. Without any certainty that he would still see her after the war. He had just whispered as she left, "Be safe, _Hermione._"


End file.
